


Soft Touches

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [122]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Seth tease Dean.





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Pregnant!dean has hyper-sensitive nipples...

Seth’s fingers brush across Dean’s nipple on his way down his torso and Dean moans loudly, twitching in Roman’s arms. Seth pauses for a moment, looking up at Dean. 

Dean blushes as he meets Seth’s gaze, squirming in Roman’s arms. 

“Did you like that, baby boy?” Roman asks, smirking as he drags one hand up Dean’s chest, pinching one of Dean’s nipples. 

Dean gasps, arching into Roman’s hand. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

Seth and Roman exchange a smirk over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Think we can make him come from this?” Seth asks, leaning down to drag his tongue across Dean’s other nipple.

Dean whines, fingers gripping the sheets tightly. “Don’t fucking tease me.”

“I really think we can.” Roman snickers, rolling his fingers across Dean’s nipple.

“They’re so sensitive since he got pregnant.” Seth pinches the other nipple.

Dean moans helplessly, leaning back against Roman’s chest. 

Seth sucks one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against the hardened nub. Roman lightly runs his nails over the other one, kissing Dean’s neck softly. 

Dean’s panting and moaning, caught between his lovers as they toy mercilessly with his nipples. They’re so fucking sensitive from the pregnancy that Dean’s not sure how much more he can take. Seth bites down carefully on the nipple in his mouth and Dean’s breath stutters out of him. 

His orgasm takes him by surprise as he moans, writhing in their arms. Seth pulls back and smirks at Roman. “Looks like you were right.”

Dean pants as Seth leans down and licks Dean’s belly clean of the mess. He crawls back up and kisses Roman over Dean’s shoulder, sharing Dean’s taste with him.

“You still want…?” Seth asks Dean, leaning back to look at him, gesturing between himself and Roman.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean says, still trying to catch his breath.

Roman hands Seth the bottle of lube and Seth slicks his fingers up, leaning in to kiss Dean as he presses two fingers inside of Dean. 

Dean moans into Seth’s mouth, biting as Seth’s lips. Seth fucks into him, stretching him out and adding another finger. Dean groans, breaking the kiss and tossing his head back onto Roman’s shoulder. 

“Ready?” Seth asks, panting against Dean’s throat.

“Y-Yeah.” Dean groans.

Seth reaches in between Roman and Dean and slicks up Roman’s cock with the rest of the lube on his hand after he pulls his fingers out of Dean. Roman moans, sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder. 

Roman shifts Dean up, lowering him down on his cock, groaning at Dean’s tight heat. Dean yelps, clutching at Seth’s shoulders as Roman thrusts into him as best he can in his position. Seth pours more lube onto his hand, reaching back down and tracing the stretched rim of Dean’s hole before slowly pushing one finger inside of him along Roman’s cock.

Dean and Roman moan in unison as Seth slowly works Dean open enough to fit another finger inside of him. Dean’s cock is hardening again, hormones all over the place, thanks to the pregnancy.

Seth pushes a third finger inside of Dean, thrusting shallowly into him, panting as he leans over to snag another kiss from Roman.

Seth pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock, pushing into Dean slowly as Roman stills inside of Dean. Dean groans, nails digging into Seth’s shoulders as Seth and Roman fill him up. 

“You okay?” Roman asks, kissing the bite mark he left on Dean’s shoulder.

“Fucking move!” Dean snaps, rocking his hips against them, whining.

Seth thrusts into him as Roman wraps his hands around Dean’s hips, controlling his movements as he fucks up into Dean. 

Seth curls one hand around Dean’s cock, stroking him in time to their thrusts as they fuck him. Dean spreads his legs farther apart, moaning shamelessly. Roman brings one hand up to toy with one of Dean’s nipples and Dean’s breath hitches in his throat, groaning deeply.

Seth speeds up his hips, chasing his orgasm as he watches Dean’s face twist in pleasure as his orgasm slams into him again, spilling over Seth’s fingers and clenching down around Seth and Roman. 

Roman groans, Dean’s orgasm setting his off. Seth whines at the slick heat of Roman’s release drips down his cock. He thrusts a few more times into Dean, rubbing against Roman’s cock and then he’s coming too, snapping his hips against Dean and stilling.

Dean sags in their arms as they pull out of him. He shivers at the sudden loss, moaning softly. 

Seth and Roman share another kiss over Dean’s shoulder. Dean leans back against Roman’s chest, eyes closed as he catches his breath. Seth kisses Dean, licking into his mouth, sucking at his tongue. 

Dean moans as Roman turns his head towards him, breaking the kiss with Seth and kisses him harder. Seth sucks a mark into Dean’s neck. 

“I really need a shower.” Dean grunts, scowling at the mess on his torso.

Seth scoots down and presses a kiss to the curve of Dean’s belly. Dean pushes his head away as Seth laughs. 

“Come on, baby boy, let’s clean you up.” Roman says as Seth scrambles off the bed and pulls Dean to his feet. Roman gets up and follows behind them as they head into the bathroom, sliding his fingers against Dean’s hole, making him groan and shiver.

Roman smirks at the wetness on his fingers and herds Seth and Dean into the bathroom, setting up the shower, glad they had a shower big enough for the three of them. They wash themselves quickly before turning their attention to Dean. Roman washes Dean’s hair as Seth runs the scrubbie over him, lingering over the tiny bump of Dean’s belly. 

Dean sighs and relaxes against them, wondering what he did to deserve such amazing lovers.


End file.
